


Petticoats and Lace

by silentflux



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossdressing, Alec, and Logan... what more can you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petticoats and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).



Title: Petticoats and Lace  
Author: [](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)**silentflux**  
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pairing: Alec/Logan  
Rating: FRAO  
Prompter: [](http://denyce.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://denyce.dreamwidth.org/)**denyce**  
Prompt: “A mission where one of the boys has to dress accordingly to enter the club - to their surprise they both end up enjoying it.”  
Kink: crossdressing

  
Links: [LJ](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/243023.html) | [ROK Post](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/758469.html) | [DW](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/227544.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2391692)

A/N: Written for Round Twenty-Four of Rounds of Kink on LJ :) Please be kind - I haven’t written anything a couple of years. At least not that I’ve posted, lol. Hope you enjoy it!

Alec hadn’t thought much about it - it wasn’t as if he had been raised to believe it was odd. It just was. So, when it turned out the information they needed came from a source where more than half the patrons wore drag, it didn’t bother him. At least not until Logan started needling him about whether or not he knew what he was getting into. Alec knew he couldn’t go in there as himself - there was too much known, his face had been around in some pictures. Blurry, but definitely there and definitely labeled transgenic.

When the establishment their intelligence told them a possible source frequented happened to be a very selective, exclusive drag club with a particular slant, both Logan and Max turned to look at him. Shrugging and accepting the assignment wasn’t difficult, but researching and gathering everything he needed was difficult. Waxing for the first time ever was not pleasant. Not to mention the fact he needed places to stash weapons in his outfit. It had been a very busy day.

Staring at his reflection, Alec critiqued his makeup and carefully placed wig before turning to his clothing. A silk blouse and black corset on top complimented by a lacy, bouncy petticoat under a short emerald skirt. Thigh highs graced his newly waxed legs and lacy underwear completed the outfit. The skirt was just long enough to hide the holstered gun and the corset hid a multitude of knives.

A knock on the door startled him. “C’mon, Alec - we have to go,” Logan called through the door. As Alec’s date tonight, Logan and his family name were their ticket into this exclusive club.

“Yeah, yeah, keep your shorts on,” Alec muttered, applying one last coat of gloss before grabbing his wrap and his clutch. He was gaining more and more respect for women who had to wear these clothes, walking in heels like these, and maintain the look for more than an hour. Who knew it would be so exhausting?

Stepping out into the living room, the conversation between Max and Logan came to a halt as they stared. “What?” he asked hostile, glaring from underneath fake lashes, green eyes blazing.

“You look…”

“Amazing,” Logan finished before Max could dig herself into an argument when they definitely did not have time. “I didn’t know you could… do that.”

Alec shrugged, popping one hip forward to give one foot a rest in the heels that he knew he would pay for later. “I can do a lot when motivated. We were taught to do this and more, you know that.”

Logan nodded, eyes traveling over Alec’s form thoughtfully, lingering on his legs. Shifting just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, Alec definitely saw the other man’s eyes follow the movement in his hips. Smirking, he reached out and took his date’s arm. “C’mon, Logan. The Show is waiting for us.”

~*~

After everything had ended with Max, softly and quietly and so differently than the start, Logan hadn’t been out. He used to go out for his work, to keep his eyes and ears out for new threats, new horrors. Thankfully, the ease of walking through a club with someone came back to him, even with the exoskeleton making his stride slightly stiffer than he would have liked. If only Alec wasn’t so damned distracting with red lips and bright green eyes that mocked him more than ever. Not to mention all that smooth skin shown in strips under lush fabric, flirting from under that bouncing skirt.

The fourth time Alec’s skirt and hip slip along his, Logan hissed and snagged the other man’s arm. “What are you trying to accomplish?”

Long lashes blinked at him in the perfect semblance of surprise and innocence. “Logan, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Gritting his teeth, the older man held back an exasperated sigh, signaling for a refill on his drink. “Do you think our contact is even going to show?”

“I guess we’ll see. Loosen up, Logan,” Alec murmured, allowing his hand to drift over his date’s shoulders and settling against him.

“I don’t think you would like me much if I did,” the blond warned, snagging the scotch from the waitress and taking a gratifying swallow.

“We’ll see.”

Six drinks later, they were ready to call it a bust.

~*~

The bathroom was fancy, private, and stocked. Logan didn’t even want to consider what that meant as he locked the door behind him and caught Alec’s eyes in the mirror. Before he could even register his own movement, his hand was sliding along the back of Alec’s thigh, from nylon to skin, to tantalizing lace.

“And what do you think you are doing, Logan?” Alec challenged, leaning forward and pushing into the other man’s hand as he held his gaze.

Logan’s fingers slid under lace, along slick skin and found their target. “What are you doing, Alec?” the blond asked, fingers pressing lightly at the younger man’s entrance.

Breath hitching, Alec pushed back. “What I want.”

Flipping up that ridiculous, teasing skirt, Logan smiled, dirty and slow as he pressed their lower bodies together, forcing Alec to balance on his hands against the sink. “Exactly.”

Reaching out, the older man grabbed the hand lotion, pumping a generous amount into his hand as his other pushed lace roughly aside until he felt the fabric rip, baring Alec. Sliding newly slick fingers along smooth skin, he kicked the transgenic’s feet wide, feeling his muscles strain to maintain balance in the fuck-me heels, fabric rasping against his confining dress pants. “God, you’re gorgeous like this,” he murmured, eyes sliding from Alec’s reflection, along his bent back, the sharp lines of the corset, the fluff of the skirt, and the pale, soft skin open to him. “Bent over for me like a slut, whining for it.”

“Fuck you,” Alec cursed even as he tried to press back into those fingers, willing them inside him, losing leverage as his legs were kicked even farther apart.

“Oh no, darlin’ - I don’t think you would enjoy that quite as much,” Logan told him, arrogance and satisfaction settling through him as he silenced Alec’s retort with fingers pushing in, steady and rough until his thumb rested along hot, twitching skin. “Do you?”

The rasping gasp as Alec’s hands curled tight around the edge of the sink was all the answer Logan needed. “I didn’t think so.” Logan took his time, teasing the younger man with his fingers before he drew back enough to undo his own pants and reach for a condom. Before he could even consider slowing down, his cock was slick and sinking into tight, pulsing heat, hips pumping hard and fast, hands digging into hips. Blue eyes met green in the mirror before he leaned in, nipping at Alec’s shoulder, feeling the younger’s body shudder around him as teeth sank in and he reached out to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. “C’mon, Alec, give it up.”

Alec bared his teeth at Logan before his body convulsed with his orgasm, a low whine rising to a choked cry before everything around him whited out.

Panting against Alec’s back, arms wrapped around uncomfortable boning and satin, Logan smiled stupidly before pulling back, tossing the condom, tucking himself back into his pants, and helping Alec clean himself up. He could see walls being pulled into place, and he reached out, turning the younger man’s head until he could lean in for a soft, intimate kiss. After a moment, he couldn’t help his stupid smile from surfacing again when Alec turned to wrap his arms around Logan, returning his kiss.


End file.
